


Swing

by PrincessaKyla



Series: Guys and Dolls, and a Swingin' Good Time [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types, justice memes, memevengers
Genre: AU, Bucky likes taming them, F/M, Light BDSM, Lois and Steve are brats, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, WW2 AU, based on the Memevengers/Justice Memes versions here, find us on Tumblr, polyamory for all, roughly ww2 era, seriously this is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaKyla/pseuds/PrincessaKyla
Summary: While stationed in Europe as a desk jockey, Clark has been eyeing some of the officers, namely Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant Bucky Barnes. When the officers catch sight of Clark and his fiancee Lois at an army dance, what follows is a helluva good time.





	Swing

**Author's Note:**

> So...y'all can blame my friends in the Justice Memes and Memevengers rp groups for this. We come up with crazy ideas and they encouraged this one wholeheartedly. This was originally intended to be a one shot, one and done thing, but of course my crazy imagination has spiraled it into something much much larger than originally intended, so stay tuned for more from not just me but my friend ButterflySlinky, who's also planning to write in this 'verse. The next bit I'll be writing will introduce the rest of the giant ass polycule that has developed, and will not have smut. Sorry but it can't all be sexy.  
> Anyway. If you wanna find the Memevenger versions of Steve and Bucky they can be found at memecaptainsteverogers.tumblr.com and buckykingofmemes.tumblr.com. The Justice Memes versions of Clark and Lois can be found at supermememan.tumblr.com and memereporterloislane.tumblr.com. For a total list of the Memevengers blogs, visit d-lewis-avengerwrangler.tumblr.com/OtherBlogs and for the total list of Justice Memes characters, hit up Supergirl at smolsupermemegirl.tumblr.com!

Clark smoothed the lapels of his uniform and straightened his tie, wanting to make sure he was entirely beyond reproach. Lois snorted from her spot at her dressing table where she was finishing her hair. “Looking to impress your superiors, hun?” she teased.  
“Just hopin’ to not draw attention, babe,” he said, smiling. “Don’t want to get in trouble when I’m already constantly under fire for bein’ missin’ from my post. It’s a won’er no one’s put it together that Superman always appears when I disappear.”  
“Well of course,” Lois said. Satisfied with her hair, she started touching up her makeup. “People are smart but they aren’t that smart.”  
“Well all it takes is one slip up….”  
“One I doubt will be tonight. Now come on. Zip me up.”

Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant Bucky Barnes were leaning against the bar, whiskey in hand, watching the party get into full swing. “Remind me again why we didn’t bring our gals?” Steve asked quietly.  
“Because Peggy is sick and Sharon had to go home to Missouri,” Bucky said. “Besides, Sharon and I are over and Peggy wants us to have fun. She specifically said to see if we find any other uh fun lovin’ people.”  
Steve snorted and went to reply but before he could, he caught sight of a truly gorgeous couple walking in through a gap in the crowd. “Who are they?”  
The petite brunette had a confident if not commanding air about her, her red dress hugging in all the right places. Her date, while standing a bit taller and keeping her hand tucked in his arm, was clearly not the one in charge there. His chiseled good looks were interrupted by a pair of glasses and a mop of hair kept just barely in check by some standard issue hair grease. Bucky saw who Steve was looking at and helpfully said, “That’s Clark Kent, the desk jockey who’s always in trouble, and his fiancé….Lois? Lola? Louanne? Anyway her last name is Lane and she’s a reporter who somehow managed to get permission to cover the front.”  
“Impressive. Wonder if they swing?”  
Buck snorted. “Clark don’t do anythin Lois don’t say to. He’s from Kansas and she has that little farmboy wrapped around her big city fingers.”  
“Perfect.”  
They downed their drinks and made their way over, looking congenial. “Kent,” Steve said, casually slipping into officer mode. “Who is this divine creature on your arm tonight?”  
“Evening, Captain Rogers, Sir, Sergeant Barnes. This is my fiancè, Lois Lane. She’s a reporter for the Daily Planet. Lois, meet Captain Steven Rogers and Sergeant James “Bucky” Barnes of the Howlin’ Commandos.”  
“A pleasure,” Lois said, smiling politely. Bucky, ever the ladies man, took her free hand and kissed it flirtily.  
“It’s all ours,” Steve said. “Would you two care for a drink? Or perhaps a dance?”  
“I got two left feet so if one of you would like to dance with Lois I certainly won’t mind as long as she’s willin’.”  
“I would love to.” With a smile, Steve took her hand and led her out to the floor just in time for the band to start up a new song. Bucky winked at him as he went, and Steve grinned, waggling his brows. The other two gentlemen stayed at the edge of the dance floor, watching them go like bats outta hell.  
“She sure can jive,” Bucky noted.  
“Could say the same for Captain Rogers. And here I was un’er the impression the man can’t dance.”  
Bucky laughed a bit at that. “He couldn’t until recently. Agent Carter taught him how.”  
“Won’er if she could teach me…”  
Bucky just clapped him on the back, smiling. “You’ll have to ask her. She has a soft spot for humbly attractive men.”  
Clark blushed a bit at that. Sargeant Barnes found him attractive? He didn’t get a chance to think it over too much though before Lois was practically falling into her arms as she stumbled off the dance floor laughing. “Ohhh Captain Rogers you’re too funny! Woo.” Stretching onto her tiptoes, she kissed Clark’s cheek possessively and smiled. “Now. I believe I was promised in no uncertain terms a drink or two!”  
“Right this way,” Bucky said, smiling flirtily. He led them to the bar and managed to snag a stool for Lois, which she thanked him for quite brightly, Clark thought. Almost flirtatious but not quite. Steve caught the bartender’s attention and ordered beers for him and Bucky before indicating Lois and Clark should order.  
“Martini, please. Dirty. And make sure it’s with gin, not vodka. Nasty stuff,” Lois said.  
“Whiskey, two fingers,” Clark requested. Steve was rather impressed. Seemed Clark could hold his liquor.  
“Wouldn’t’ve put you down for a whiskey man,” Steve noted.  
Clark chuckled. “I prefer vodka soda but Lois hates vodka so I don’t drink it until she’s had a drink or two.”  
“Because he loves me,” she simpered playfully, grinning. “Speaking of love, how are you two boys here alone, hm? Where are your dates?”  
“I just broke things off with my girl,” Bucky said. “And Steve’s is home sick. Got a cold.”  
“Buck and I decided we’d find some good company, enjoy ourselves. See how the night goes.”  
“I see,” Lois said, sipping her cocktail. “And, uh, how are you hoping the night will go? Don’t think I didn’t notice you boys tell the bartender to put our drinks on your tab.”  
Steve and Bucky shared a look and then laughed. “Well that’s the fastest we’ve been caught in a while,” Steve said. He took a drink and looked at her. “Honestly? What we’re hoping for tonight is all on you. If all you two want is a few drinks and some dancin’, well we’re just fine with that. But if by chance you...wanted something more….”  
“That can be arranged,” Bucky said.  
Lois sized them up, looking contemplative. “And your gal, Captain Rogers?”  
“Thoroughly aware and encouraging. Be over the moon to hear we had fun.”  
She nodded, swirling her finger around the edge of the glass. “Then I guess we’ll see how the evening goes. Right baby?” she asked Clark.  
“Of course, sweetheart.”  
Quickly, Lois downed the remainder or her martini and grinned. “Oh boys this is gonna be fun.”

Several hours later saw the foursome leaving the dance hall and making their way to Clark’s apartment, having made a big show of inviting the officers over for some truly wonderful cheesecake Lois had supposedly made. That had made Clark nearly laugh himself to tears. Lois could barely boil water let alone make anything more complex than scrambled eggs. She’d given him a look but said nothing until they were safely in the car.  
“You had better hope neither of your officers are kinky, farmboy, or I’m going to ask Captain Rogers and his superserum self to give you the spanking you deserve. Disrespecting your missus like that. For shame.”  
“I’m sorry Miss Lane,” Clark said, mirth still rather evident. “But the idea of you making a cheesecake simply struck my funny bone. Now if it had been breakfast being offered….”  
“Hush up and drive, farmboy. I’ll deal with you later.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
They arrived at the apartment mere moments before the others, so Clark let them all in the front door and led them to the elevator. It was quiet as they slowly made their way up, no one daring to say a word for fear of it being the wrong ones. At Clark’s floor, the others trailed after him to his door, apprehension creeping among them. Once through the door, however, they all seemed to relax.  
It was hard not to. The apartment was homey, courtesy of Martha Kent, and tidy. They took seats in the living room and sat there a moment before someone broke the silence.  
“So there’s a conversation needs having,” Steve said. “Don’t want anyone crossing any boundary lines. So with that said...what’s you two’s poison?”  
Lois grinned. “Well that depends on how twisted you two are. We can anywhere from...vanilla to not for the most part.”  
“And if we said we definitely don’t want vanilla?” Bucky asked, mouth a little dry.  
“Clark’s a good little boy who takes orders oh so well. And I might give in if you give me a good reason to let go. But otherwise I do generally prefer to be giving orders.”  
“You and Peggy’ll get along swell,” Steve muttered.  
Bucky elbowed him. “Hush up, now.”  
“Yes Sarge. Sorry Sarge.” Steve’s voice was soft, penitent.  
“Forgiven, punk.” Bucky looked at the other two. “Any lines you definitely don’t want crossed?”  
“Nobody gets to run the risk of knocking me up except Clark,” Lois said. “So you’ll want rubbers. If you don’t have any on you, we have some. Also, nothing goes in my ass. That’s what Clark is for.” Clark blushed pink but didn’t object. “Oh, and Clark needs a warning before you cum, ‘specially if you want him to suck you off.”  
The other two looked at each other and nodded decisively. “Duly noted,” Bucky said. “On our part, you gotta ask permission to touch me, and nothing goes in my ass either.”  
“Not much for me,” Steve said. “Just the standard ya know if I say stop that’s it.”  
“Of course,” Lois said, smiling. “Wouldn’t think of forcing that.”  
Steve smiled and straightened up a bit.  
“Now,” Lois said. “Farmboy here and — what did you call him Sergeant Barnes?”  
“Punk,” Bucky answered helpfully.  
“Ahh. Yes. Well. Farmboy and our little punk here have been eyeing each other all night. So I say I switch places with the punk and we let them have a bit of fun perhaps?”  
Bucky grinned. “I think that sounds like an excellent plan. Come’ere doll. Let’s watch the sluts go at it.”  
Steve whined softly before moving to sit next to Clark, resting a hand on his upper thigh. Lois settled next to Bucky, tucking comfortably into his side as he draped an arm around her shoulders. “Well go on, punk, kiss him,” Bucky said, amused. Hesitantly, as if waiting for Clark to stop him, Steve leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Clark responded almost immediately, pulling Steve closer by the lapels of his uniform jacket. That earned a pleased moan and Steve’s arms snaked around Clark’s waist.  
“Well look at them go,” Lois noted. “They act like we haven’t touched them in ages or something.” Steve nipped at Clark’s lower lip, begging entrance. Clark moaned and acquiesced, needy. He had been eyeing Steve and fantasizing for far too long, almost the entire time the Howling Commandos had been stationed here with him. Whatever train of thoughts he had got knocked out of his brain as Steve pulled him into his lap, hands latching onto his ass. Steve rolled his hips then, pulling Clark closer. Lois squirmed slightly, loving the view.  
“Enjoying it, doll?” Bucky asked, amused.  
“Maaaybe,” she said, not wanting to admit anything.  
“Mmm. And if I said I didn’t wanna tan your ass red would you believe me?” His voice was low in her ear, almost growly.  
She hesitated and then shook her head. “No, Sarge.”  
“Then why you gotta lie to me, doll? Hm?”  
“Maybe I wanna see what you do.”  
Bucky chuckled, ghosting a knuckle down her arm. “Dangerous game, doll.” He kissed her neck then, nose grazing her jaw. That made her shiver, and he did it again, quite pleased.  
A loud, needy moan broke them from their pleasant bubble and they turned their attention back to their boy toys. The two were hopelessly lost in each other, grinding against each other in need, moaning loudly. “Alright you two, separate,” Bucky ordered. With a needy whine, they did as commanded, Steve gently putting Clark out of his lap. Clark’s eyes were blown wide behind his glasses, his cheeks flushed.  
“Please,” Steve managed. “Sarge please.”  
“You’ll get to fuck him soon enough.” He looked at Lois. “Does the bed have enough room for all of us?”  
She snorted. “It barely has room for Clark let alone you and the punk, Sarge. Low ranking desk jockeys don’t get nicely furnished apartments like officers as important as yourselves.”  
“I see. Couch it is then. Punk. Strip.”  
Steve, eager to please, jumped up to do as commanded, not being showy about it. Clark watched with his jaw on the ground, drooling.  
“Farmboy,” Lois snapped. “Stop staring or I won’t let him fuck you.”  
“Yes, Miss Lane. Sorry Miss Lane.” Clark quickly looked at his lap, desperate.  
“Uh huh. I want you to come kiss Sarge, Farmboy. Then you’re gonna ask how to show how grateful you are for him letting his punk play with you.”  
Bucky chuckled and Steve grinned. “Well aren’t you commanding, Miss Lane,” Bucky said. “Gonna be fun taming that.”  
“And what makes you think I won’t tame you, Sarge?”  
“I don’t submit to anybody, dollface. But ask the punk. He’ll tell you that I like my subs bratty.” She shivered slightly but did her best to look resolute. “Stop fighting your feelings, doll. Just let me show you how good it feels to not be in the lead all the time.”  
“We’ll see. First we have to deal with these two needy submissives.”  
Bucky chuckled and looked at Clark then. “Well, farmboy? You heard the lady.”  
Clark moved closer and pressed a gentle kiss to Bucky’s lips. “Thank you for letting us play together, Sarge. Is there any way I can show my appreciation?”  
“Mmm. I’m sure I can think of something later. But for now...for now I think I’m going to let the punk have his way with you. How does that sound?”  
That earned a desperate whine. “Sounds...sounds good Sarge.”  
Steve grinned. “C’mere farmboy.” Clark went willingly, and Steve pulled him into a very deep kiss as he started working his clothes off.  
Satisfied that they were seen to for the moment, Bucky turned his attention back to Lois. “Now. What am I gonna do with you, doll?”  
“I dunno Sarge. What do you wanna do?” Her face and tone were innocent, but it was a flimsy charade at best.  
“I can think of a lot of things,” he said. “Can I fuck you?”  
She grinned and tangled a hand in his hair. “You better.”  
Chuckling, he kissed her, pulling her into his lap. “Let’s play a game, brat,” he said. “You keep your hands to yourself, I’ll make you cum so hard you can’t even scream. Fail, and I won’t let you cum at all.”  
Lois smirked. “Alright. I’ll play.”  
“Fold your arms behind your back.”  
With a smirk, Lois did as she was told. “This will be easy.”  
“Of course, doll,” Bucky said, humoring her. Then he set about kissing her and she was digging her nails into her forearms to keep from grabbing onto him.  
Steve grinned and turned Clark’s face to look at them as he kissed and nipped at his neck and clavicle. “You wanna watch the show? Huh?”  
“Yes, Captain,” Clark said, moaning desperately. “Please fuck meeeee.”  
“So needy,” Steve tsked.  
Lois gasped as Bucky made his way down her neck and looked at the other two. “He’s a slut like that,” she said, breathless, trying not to squirm.  
Steve allowed Clark to continue watching Bucky toy with Lois as he carefully started prepping him for a fucking, occasionally looking over to watch them for a moment. Bucky chuckled and latched onto her collarbone, worrying the skin into a mark that she would have trouble hiding later. “Fuck,” Clark groaned, fingers flexing around the edge of the pillow he was holding onto as Steve gently slid a finger into him.  
“Please, Sarge,” Lois managed. “Please can I touch you?”  
“Not yet, Doll. I’m enjoying making you squirm.” His hands rested on her hips and he held her still as he spoke. “It’s a pretty nice picture.”  
She huffed and pouted. “Pleeeeaaaase?”  
“Nope.” Carefully, he unzipped her dress and then tapped her arm. “Take your arms out of your sleeves, doll,” he said. She did, biting her lip, and then crossed them behind her back again. “Good girl. You learn fast.” He unhooked her bra and slipped it off of her, tossing it aside. She whined softly. God she needed him to let her touch him.  
Satisfied that Clark was ready to be fucked, Steve pulled his hand away, earning a needy whine. “Beg, farmboy,” he said. “I wanna hear how much you need me to fuck you.”  
“Please fuck me, Cap! Please! God, I need your cock, need you to own my ass and make me feel good. Please!”  
Steve grinned and carefully slid into him then, earning a moan and some cursing. He gave him a moment to adjust and then started to fuck him at a torturously slow pace.  
Lois saw that and whined louder than she had before. “Sarge please.”  
“Please what, doll?”  
“Please fuck me! Please let me touch you! Please! It’s not fair!”  
Bucky chuckled darkly and nipped at her collar bone. “What makes you think I’m gonna do either of those things, doll?”  
“You promised if I played the game I would get to cum so hard I can’t even scream and I played the game and now I really really really need you to fuck meeee.”  
“Again, what makes you think me making you cum that hard means you’re gonna get fucked or get to touch me?” He laughed and easily manhandled her so that her back was pressed against his chest and her legs on the outside of his. Then he hiked up her skirt and dragged her panties down. From this position, she had a perfect view of Steve fucking Clark into insanity.  
“Turns you on, doesn’t it?” Bucky asked, breath hot against the shell of her ear. “Watching someone else fuck him, making him moan. And you can’t do anything but watch, and be jealous that he’s got what he wants, a cock, and you don’t.” His thumb grazed her clit and she jumped in shock. “Oooh sensitive I see. And dripping. I’m gonna have to dry clean my dress pants, doll.”  
“I’m sorry, Sarge,” she whimpered.  
His reply was to teasingly trail his fingertips across her folds. Her hips bucked at that, and she moaned, her head falling back to rest on his shoulder. Chuckling, he kept it up, pulling his hand away when she tried to press her hips forward, searching for more pressure, more contact, more anything. “Uh uh uh. What’s the matter you were being such a good girl doll.”  
She whined and would have stamped her foot if she could. “Please!”  
“No. Watch the farmboy get fucked and maybe I’ll touch you again.”  
Miserably, Lois settled to watch. Steve had picked up the pace a bit by now, and Clark had his face buried in a pillow to muffle the sounds he was making. It was a gorgeous sight. Bucky was clearly enjoying it if the erection pressed to Lois’ ass was anything to go by. She squirmed, searching for some sort of friction, only to find herself locked in place by strong arms that kept her from getting much of anywhere. With a whine, she settled again.  
Steve grinned at her. “I see Sarge is teaching you exactly what being a brat for him means.” He wrapped a hand around Clark’s cock and started slowly jerking him off, earning a keening moan that made Lois whine again.  
Bucky chuckled. “She is really enjoying this picture, Punk. Do you think I should give her what she wants?”  
“I think so, Sarge. It is her first time playing with you, after all.”  
“Well look at that Doll,” Bucky cooed darkly in her ear. “You’re in luck.” He slipped a hand between her legs and carefully teased for a moment before pushing one finger into her, his thumb brushing her clit again.  
The room was quiet but for the occasional moans and the sound of skin on skin. Lois was breathless as Bucky continued to fuck her with his fingers. Steve was the one to break the quiet, softly asking Clark if it was okay if he came. “God, please, Cap!”  
Lois was too far gone to really notice how long it was between Steve asking and him actually cumming but it felt like quite a while. She was slowly kissing at Bucky’s neck in an attempt to make up for not being able to touch him. He was at three fingers now, driving her mad as his thumb brushed her clit just often enough to keep her right at the edge. “Please,” she managed. “Please can I cum now Sarge? Please?”  
He considered for a moment, and then kissed her sweetly. “Cum for me, doll.” Crooking his fingers, he found that sweet spot as he pressed his thumb to her clit and she gasped, tensing for a moment as her vision blurred.  
In the afterglow, Steve and Bucky held Lois and Clark close, offering soft praises and kisses as they came down from the blissful little highs. Once he’d found his voice again, Clark said, “We definitely need to do this again.”  
“I agree,” Bucky said. He grinned. “Maybe next time Lois here will behave enough to earn a cock.”  
She slapped at his chest playfully, grinning. “We’ll see mister. We’ll see.”


End file.
